Im sorry
by Unicorn2506
Summary: Santana leaves Lima and is living on the street with her kid. What happens when Rachel appears. I really suck at summaries but read anyway :D Eventual Glee club reunion! - Glee is not mine (unfortunately)
1. Chapter 1

Sooo hi! This is my first fanfiction story if be nice :) I don't Really know how i came to write this but i hope it's good

* * *

She was nervous to say the least. She knew what would happen when she told them so she'd packed bags and withdrawn money from to bank. She swallowed as she walked in to the living room. Her parents were sat watching some 90's sitcom on TV and drinking wine. Her father was obviously drunk and her mother not far off from being the same. "Mami, Papi I would like to talk to you if that's possible?" the Latino teenager asked. "Of course mija" her mother smiled. Both looked away from the TV screen and concentrated on their daughter. She took a deep breath and started to cry "mmmamí I'm I'm … Pregnant" Her tears fell fast. There was silence. Then "GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT CHILD OF MINE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Her father's voice boomed. She turned to look at her mother "Mamí please… please don't do this to me" she pleaded. "No you must leave you are the biggest disappointment ever you little slut! NOW LEAVE!" The tone of her mother's voice was shocking and scared her. "Santana leave please!" her mother spoke again. The teenager walked out of the living room and grabbed the bag placed by the door and pulled on a coat. She stared at the door for a while. Then a shoe came flying at her "GET YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!" her father screamed at her. So Santana ran out the door and didn't stop until she reached the bus stop. She jumped on the first bus that came. NEW YORK.

* * *

So that was it comment what you thought. Also if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and a name! thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

So hi again! This chapter is about how Santana runs into Rachel, It is 5 years into the future. I have decided to give Santana a daughter and call her Naya. So here it goes! Also i don't own glee :)

* * *

5 years later:

"mamí" Naya said poking Santana in the back. "sí mi amor?" The older girl replied. "We have to leave today and find another shelter" The young girl spoke. "I know Naya. We might have a few nights on the street though" Santana frowned. It broke her heart to see her 4 year old daughter growing up without a home but there was nothing she could do about it as she never graduated. The first years were ok as she was welcomed into a home for young mothers but after Naya was 2 they were asked to leave because the place was filling up. So they'd been on the New York streets since. Staying in shelters and under trees in parks. After they thanked the lady who ran the shelter they set off to central park. "Mamí can I see the ducks?" Naya asked. "Sure baby just don't fall in!" Santana joked as her daughter ran off to the large pond.

*flashback*

"Come on Sanny, before the ducks get full up from the pond water!" a 7 year old Brittany shouted as she ran towards the pond in the park. "I'm coming Britt! Just slow down I'm tired!" Santana said groggily behind. "Look Sanny a baby duck! Can I name him?" Brittany said once Santana was next to her at the edge of the pond. "Sure! How about…." She started "….Billy!" Brittany finished with a smile of achievement on her face. Santana just smiled at her.

*flashback end*

Santana smiled at the memory of Brittany but quickly shook it off as she heard Naya calling for her "MAMÍ! HELP!" The young girl shouted. The Latino raced to the duck pond to find her daughter being dragged out of the pond by a very glamorous lady. "Thank you miss" Naya smiled up at the lady. "Don't mention it, now where your mom?" The lady said looking down at Naya. "Here!" Santana said breathlessly. The lady turned to face Santana and saw a very thin lady wearing holy jeans, a dirty hoodie and trainers falling apart. "Santana?" The lady asked. Santana's jaw dropped. She looked at the lady that used to be annoying Rachel Berry and started. "Ummm thanks we better be going home now" Santana replied quickly grabbing Nayas hand. "But mamí we don't have a house?" The younger girl asked curiously. "Santana aaa…aar…..are you homeless?" Rachel asked. "Yes" Santana said feeling very small. "Right then you're coming back to my apartment!" Rachel said looking at the pair. "No umm Rachel we're fine" Santana said looking up. "You're obviously not ok it's the middle of winter and your daughter will freeze in this weather you're coming back to mine no questions" The small diva said walking in front of the pair "keep up my apartment is just around the corner!".

* * *

So this is the second chapter hope you liked it! Please review i'd like to know what you think! Thanks xx


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is it" Rachel said smiling and pointing up at a building. Naya smiled back through chattering teeth. Santana didn't say anything she just looked down at her feet. "So let's go in and warm you up then" Rachel said looking at Naya who was shivering like crazy. They stepped into the apartment lobby and into the elevator. "You don't have to do this" Santana whispered. "I do Santana, I do" Rachel replied pressing the button for the 7th floor. When they reached the door of Rachel's apartment Rachel dug out her keys and looked at Santana "My roommate is messy so sorry if it is in a bit of a state" and smiled. Rachel ushered them in and closed the door behind them. "First off let's get you into the shower to warm you up" she said to Naya. There was the sound of a door opening "Rach is that you home?" the voice said. "Yeah it's me give me a sec and I'll come talk to you" she said to the voice. "Sure" the door closed. "Right now you two into the shower, are towels under the sink and there should be shampoo in there too" She said pushing the two girls into the bathroom. "Thanks" Santana mumbled locking the door behind her and Naya.

Rachel sighed and walked over to her roommate's door. She knocked and waited for the reply. "Come in!" the voice shouted. Rachel walked in "I've found her" She said sounding sad. "What are you going on about?" The girl on the bed sat up. "Santana, she's homeless and has a daughter and she's in our shower and she's really malnourished. I've found her Quinn" Rachel blurted out in tears "I really want to help them they look awful and it's really upsetting". "Wait a second slow down Berry. You're expecting me to believe that Santana Lopez is in our shower and has a daughter?" Quinn said "Are you feeling ok? Santana has been missing for 5 years and you just casually bump into her on the streets of New York? Yeah right Rachel nice trick now if you don't mind I'm working!" Quinn spoke throwing a pillow at Rachel causing the Diva to leave the room. "She is Quinn! She is!" Rachel shouted after the blonde. "Wait Quinn is in there?" Rachel jumped and turned to face the Latino. "Yes she's kind of my roommate" Rachel smiled. Santana was wrapped in a towel and shivering. "Can I go in and see her?" Santana asked "You know to see if I can borrow some of her clothes?" "You can try but I can't promise anything she was really mad when you left and she also doesn't believe that you're here" Rachel replied sadly. Santana nodded and knocked on the door. "Rachel I told you to clear off I'm working!" Quinn shouted. "it's not Rachel"

* * *

So that was chapter 3. I might be able to post so soon as i'm going on holiday! But please review. Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys this is chapter 4 sorry for the delay i will try to upload quicker but can't promise as i go back to school soon :(

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V:

"It's not Rachel". Anger that's the first thing it felt I stood up and walked over to the door. I was going to slap her. That was the only thing I could think of at that moment. Violence. Who runs away like that? And she thinks that she can just walk back into my life? No she can't! I opened the door and looked at her. Her eyes were glued to the floor, she was thin and bruised. All the anger flooded out of me and I pulled her into a hug. Tears welled up in my eyes as I felt her thin bones dig into me. This wasn't Santana but I was going to make sure she came back to me.

No one's P.O.V:

It took Santana a while to realize that Quinn was crying. "Quinn are you ok?" she managed to say. The Latino stepped out of the hug to look at the Blonde Girl standing in front of her. Quinn's hair was short and just above her shoulders. She wore purple sweatpants and a black tank top. "Yeah….. Just shocked to see you" She managed between sniffs. "Do you have some clothes I could borrow? Rachel took mine and Naya's away to be washed" Santana said feeling glad that Quinn wasn't angry at her. Quinn shot Rachel a look "Yeah sure go in and look at my clothes…. Just a sec Rachel?" She grabbed Rachel's arm and walked them into the kitchen.

Rachel's P.O.V:

I gulped as Quinn grabbed my arm and pushed me into the kitchen. I was expecting her to lecture me about how much pain Santana had caused her but instead she just stared at me her face was tear stained and she was trembling. "Thank you Rachel, Thank you" she said "I'm sorry about earlier, I really thought you were mucking me around. Have you asked her why she's you know on the streets? Or what happened?" her hazel eyes locked in mine as I felt a tiny bit of guilt. I'd just seen her and invited her back to mine not bothering to ask her about this sort of stuff. I didn't even think about Quinn. "Umm no I umm didn't ask her" I said feeling sorry. "No problem, Make some food up. And did you say she had a daughter? Is she hear too?" Quinn said looking at me. "Oh Naya! I forgot about her. I could let her borrow some of my clothes or just a large top…. We should go out and buy her something nice to wear right…. We should let them stay her for a while or just until we can get Santana a job or something like that?" I rambled on. I looked up to see Quinn laughing. "Gosh you don't half talk a lot do you Rachel? But yes we should make up the couch or Santana and Naya could have my room and I could share with you for a while?" that was a good Idea I liked to see Quinn smiling she didn't do it much. I only saw her at meal time other than that she's in her room doing work or at the gym. But I liked to see her smiling. "Yes I'll make some sandwiches and get Naya an old top or something like that, you go talk to Santana and get her some answers and clothes to wear. Also I'll go and get some clothes for Naya after lunch" I said as Quinn walked off towards her room to help Santana. Now for Naya I walked into my room and opened my wardrobe. I picked out an old pair of cotton shorts that had shrunk in the wash and a tank top that I could tie up so it would fit her as she was small for a four year old. "MAMÍ!"

* * *

Thanks for reading please review the next chapter will have more Naya in. Thanks xx


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

Santana's P.O.V:

"MAMÍ!" I sat up straight at the sound of Naya's voice. I felt like such a bad mother I'd just left her in the bathroom all by herself while I sat on Quinn's bed nodding my head when she put up items of clothes for me to choose from. She'd handed me a pink t-shirt and black tracksuit pants as well as underwear. I felt so lucky. "MAMÍ" I heard again. I got up to walk and get her but I heard Rachel shout "I got it" I smiled. "Thanks" I said back still quietly. I felt the bed dip next to me and a hand grab mine. Quinn was sat there. I couldn't read her face but she looked relieved almost happy not like the Quinn I'd left. She'd been angry and upset, she would cry and run out of rooms. She squeezed my hand so I would look up. Her eyes were red I could tell she'd been crying "Do you want to explain yourself?" She said. I wanted to but it hurt too much. So I shook my head but I asked a question instead "Why are you doing this?" "You're going to have to explain more" She smiled. I thought. "Why are you letting us borrow clothes? Why are you being nice to me and not shouting? Why are you and Rachel of all people roommates?" I asked not thinking at what I was saying. I looked at Quinn she was deep in thought. "Ummm well…." She interrupted by the door opening and slamming against the wall. I jumped and looked to see Naya in Rachel's arms wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet and so was her face. She'd been crying. "Baby" I leapt off the bed and took her off Rachel. "Mamí you leaved me. You said you wouldn't I got scared you said you'd would save me" Her words broke my heart. "I know. I'm sorry baby" I hugged her in my arms.

Quinn's P.O.V:

I watched the loving scene and it broke my heart. That could have been me if I still had Beth. I missed her so much I wanted her. I think I could manage now but that's not an option she's not my daughter she's Shelby's. Rachel came and sat down next to me it was as if she could read my thoughts "it's ok2 she whispered in my ear. I looked at Santana hugging Naya. "Rachel did you find clothes for Naya?" I asked. Santana suddenly looked over at me she looked confused. "Ummm yeah just some short that had shrunk in the wash but we can go and buy some new stuff after lunch like some underwear, pajamas, Jeans and that sort of things and maybe some toys too. But Quinn you should probably tidy up your room and put on some new sheets things like that" I just stared at Santana the whole time her mouth fell open and she put Naya on the floor. "What? No you don't have to do that we'll be going soon we don't want to get in your hair you've all got jobs and stuff like that…." She said. Rachel spoke next "No it's not an offer it's an order you're staying here until you get back up on your feet" She bent down to Naya's level "now would you like to come and get some clothes on?" "Yes please" Naya nodded and followed Rachel out of the room. My eyes were on Santana again as she sat back down next to me she was crying. "Because you old ones are pretty much ruined, you need someone to be nice to you and she isn't that bad actually. Now you know where the bathroom room is so go and get changed" I said throwing clothes at her. "Thanks" she said with a weak smile. And walked out the room.

No one's P.O.V:

As Santana walked into the bathroom she noticed drawings on the shower window. It made her happy there were trees and ducks and smiley faces. She had showered quickly so Naya could get clean and warmed up. She looked in the mirror and saw herself wrapped in a white towel. But she looked a mess her hair was in a bun but it was falling out, her face was pale and her arms covered in bruises. She looked tired too her face was thin and her eyes had bags under. She dropped the towel to see her ribs sticking out and her legs too thin. Santana sighed and put on the clothes that Quinn had thrown her. They were all too loose and the tracksuit pants were rolled over so many time but were still falling down her legs. She decided to just hold them up. The top was baggy but at least it stayed up. She walked back out of the bathroom and into Quinn's room.

Rachel's P.O.V:

I took the girl by the hand and walked her to my room. "Excuse me miss?" I looked down at the girl who was shivering. She looked like a miniature Santana with her tan skin and dark hair. "Yeah? But call me Rachel please" I replied. "Ccccann you get me some ccclotthhes?" She smiled at me but was shaking. I nodded and went to the pile in my bed. "These might be a bit big for you but we will buy you some more after lunch" I pulled the tank top off the top of the pile and handed it to her. She took it and dropped the towel to her feet. I gasped when I saw how thin she was. I could see every bone it was heart breaking. I watched as she pulled the top over her head. "It's a bit big" she smiled. "Oh yeah right..." I said pulling a hair tie from around my wrist and tying it up so it was tighter "It's still big but it'll do" I said handing her the shrunken shorts. "Thanks" she said stepping into them. They were still big but fit her better than the top. "Here" I said helping her tie up the string on the front. She smiled back at me and then looked around my room. She walked over to the edge of my bed and fiddled with the sheets yawning. "Are you tired? You can sleep on it if you want" I said lifting the tiny girl on to the bed. "Thank you I'm very tired and this is a really comfy bed so I'm going to sleep" She said crawling under the quilt. "There you go. I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need anything of Quinn and your mom are across the hall ok?" I said backing out the room. I didn't shut the door so I could see if she was awake from the kitchen. I went straight into the kitchen and started to prepare some lunch. I was going to make sandwiches. I pulled out the bread and the chopping board and began to make them. It wasn't long before Quinn walked out her room and into the kitchen to join me.

Quinn's P.O.V:

As Santana left to go and change I started to strip the bed and put on new bedding. I began fiddling around with it. I found it much harder than I remember but that's because Rachel normal does the sheet changing and all the washing. Once the bed was made I began picking up discarded clothes and putting them in the wash basket. I knew that Santana wouldn't fit the clothes so we would have to go and shop her them. Rachel should go out with them while I stay here and tidy up because the apartment's a mess. I don't mind them taking my room just as long as they don't poke around in my things but that's probably going to happen with a kid running around the place. I really need answers off Santana though I thought sitting on my bed. Then the door opened and Santana stood there with a towel in one hand and her other holding up the sweats she was wearing. She looked a mess all I could do was laugh at her. "Hey it's not funny!" she shouted. "I know, I know but the funny thing is we would have killed to be that thin in high school" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and began to laugh too. "Ok well I'm glad we weren't like this in school because I feel awful and could never perform in the pyramid" "you look awful" I said "look I've just made up the bed so try and sleep while I go and help Rach with lunch" I said pulling the comforter on my bed back and pushing her down on to it. "Fine just wake me up when it's ready" she smiled and I walked out of the room into the kitchen to see Rachel making lunch.

* * *

That was chapter 5 If you have any ideas about what you want to happen review because i have writers block :( But please review

thanks xx


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's P.O.V:

I woke up to the smell of curry it took me a while to figure out where I was. I sat up to look around the room that I hadn't paid much attention too. It had white walls with photos on. I immediately recognized most of them, there was one of me and her in our cheerios uniforms before a competition and another of her family. There was a closet in one corner, a desk with a large mirror, a bookshelf and the bed that I was on. It felt homely. Then I realized it was dark out and the apartment was quiet. I got out of the bed and walked over to the kitchen to find a plate of sandwiches and a note '_Santana, We've gone out to buy Naya and you some clothes and stuff. We would have taken you but you wouldn't wake up so we left you but help yourself to the sandwiches and anything in the cupboards. There's curry in the oven but leave it too cook we will be back by 5, Love Rachel'. _I looked at the clock on the wall it was 4:45 which gave me 15 minutes till they came back. I grabbed for the sandwich trying to recall when I last eat something with meat in but that was long ago. I ate the sandwich it was bacon salad and tasted so good. I began to get thirsty so rummaged around the cupboards looking for a glass. Once I found one I poured some orange juice which I got from the fridge and drank it tasted great. Then decided to look around the place. I stepped out of the kitchen and opened a door to my right leading myself into a cozy living room with a large TV. There was also a small table in the corner with 4 chairs around also a large sofa with so many fluffy pillows. I lead myself back into the hall and walked into the room opposite which happened to be Rachel's room. Obviously it was extremely tidy apart from the bed wrinkled on one side and the closet open. I looked in the closet to realize that there was no short shirts or knitted animal jumpers but instead stylish designer brands. She had Broadway posters around the room and a frame picture of the New Directions holding a trophy and all smiling. They had won without me. They were all there Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Puck I couldn't take it. They seemed happy without me and won without me. I broke down crying in the middle of Rachel's room. It was the first time in years that I'd cried I'd never cried for Naya's sake but now that she wasn't with me I just broke down. And all it took was one picture of everyone looking happy without me. Then I let my cries get louder so loud I didn't notice the front door open until Rachel came in.

Quinn's P.O.V:  
We'd had a great afternoon shopping and trying on clothes. Naya was such a nice kid who you couldn't help but love. We'd bought her loads of clothes as well as shoes and toys. We decided to buy Santana a few things but take her out the next day when she was awake. I'd never seen anyone sleep that deeply she just wouldn't wake up. I thought that she was dead if it wasn't for her breathing. I couldn't help but wonder when the last time she'd slept on a proper mattress or with a quilt. After going to the supermarket Rachel, Naya and I stepped into lobby of the apartment, arms bundled with shopping bags. Naya was wearing her new jeans, Boots and a pink hoodie. I noticed her slightly dancing but dismissed it. When we entered the elevator I knew something was wrong when she began to wriggle around. Rachel gave me a look as if to say "Do something". I bent down to Naya's level and whispered in her ear "Naya do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She looked at the floor and then whispered back in my ear "I have to go potty" she smiled shyly. "It's ok we're almost there" I patted her on the back just as the elevator came to our floor. She smiled at me as she stepped out. "Come on lets show your mom your new clothes" Rachel said grabbing her hand. They had ran ahead unlocking the door they stepped in and then I heard "Quinn get in hear please" I raced to the door. I could hear Santana crying loudly. "Please take Naya to the bathroom, I'll handle Santana" Rachel said. "Come on Quinny quickly!" Naya squirmed "Okay" I said grabbing her hand and rushing off to the bathroom. I hoped Santana was ok.

Rachel's P.O.V:

We got back and I could hear Santana crying in my room. Not knowing what was going on I had to distract Naya from seeing Santana a mess. I don't think she noticed as she was so happy in her new clothes. She and Quinn raced off to the bathroom while I entered my room. She was sat there curled in a ball crying loudly she looked a mess. "Santana are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked approaching her carefully not wanting to upset her any more. She jumped when she saw me "I'm sssorrrryy I was just looking around and I ummm" I cut her off "Its fine don't worry what's mines yours" I said looking at her tears still falling off her cheeks. Her eyes darted to the picture on the wall of the New Directions. Then it all clicked "oh no Santana we were smiling in that picture because we were asked to after that we all prayed that you were ok and safe don't cry, come here" I said moving to sit next to her on the floor and embracing her in a hug. "Why are you being nice to me when I was nothing but a bitch to you in school?" She asked trying to stop crying. "That doesn't matter New Directions are family sometimes we fight but that doesn't matter we're family" I said looking at her. She nodded "Is Naya ok? Was she any trouble? Where is she now?" I looked at her worried expression you could tell how much she loved her daughter "She's fine maybe a little overexcited but she was wonderful. Right now she's in the bathroom with Quinn but I'm pretty sure she wants to show you her new clothes and toys" I smiled at her. "Now as for you" I pointed to her "Let's get you cleaned up so you look presentable for your daughter" stood up and pulled her onto my bed grabbing my hairbrush and make up bag. I quickly brushed her long hair and pulled it up into ponytail before making her face me so I could put on a small amount of make up to cover up the tears stains on her face. "There, beautiful" I said as she stood up. "Thanks Rachel" She smiled and walked out the door. I hoped me and Quinn could talk to her later.

No one's P.O.V:

Santana walked out of Rachel's room and into the living room where Naya and Quinn were sorting through clothes. "MAMÍ!" Naya squealed racing into her arms. Santana fell onto the floor with Naya still giggling in her arms "Hey Baby have fun with Quinn and Rachel?" She asked putting Naya on her hip and walking to the couch where Quinn was surrounded by bags. "Yeah Mamí, Quinnie took me to all these shops and we tried on all clothes and stuff then bought some too! Then we went to this food place not like the ones that we go to but where you have to pay for the food! And she bought me ice-cream then Rachel took me to this place called Toys r us and I got loads of dolls and stuff. THEN we went to a supermarket and got more ice-cream and chocolate too it was so much fun!" Naya babbled on. Santana smiled at her "That's wonderful mija" she said putting her down and admiring her outfit "Do me a twirl" She pointed at Naya. The little girl turned on the spot and then ran over to one of the bags pulling out some pajama pants and handing them to Santana "Quinnie bought you some other things too but I picked these out for you cause you said you liked unicorns once and I remembered" She smiled proudly. "Thank you Naya for remembering" The older Latina replied. Rachel stood at the door watching the scene "I'm gonna go finish up the curry" She said leaving the group Quinn was the first to respond "Hurry up with it I thought it was almost done!" She shouted. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened a high cupboard to get some spices out when the cupboard door fell off and hit her on the head leaving her unconscious on the floor.

* * *

There was chapter 6 i'm going to try to update it as soon as possible please review and give me ideas for the story Thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel fell to the floor with a loud thud. The three other girls had been looking at Naya's new clothes at the time when they all jumped at the noise. "Rach are you ok?" Quinn asked thinking she had just dropped something on the floor. When they was no reply she huffed and got up walking to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw Rachel on the floor and the cupboard door next to her. Santana walked in after her and jumped at the sight. "Shit! Rachel… Rachel please wake up" Quinn was by her side shaking her. Santana bent down next to them and picked up the smaller girl "Let's put her down on her bed, she most likely has a concussion we'll see when she wakes up that should be too long though I can feel her moving slightly" She put her down on the bed and paced nervously by the bed. "It's my fault she told me to fix that cupboard today!" Quinn said loudly getting Naya's attention. Naya ran in and saw Rachel on the bed "Did she get tired and go to sleep?" The girl asked curiously. Quinn looked at Santana to explain but the Latina said "Quinn can explain to you while you help cook dinner" and smiled. "Rachel's not feeling so well so we're going to leave her alone and finish cooking dinner whilst Santana stays in here to take care of her" The blonde said walking the younger girl out of the room and into the kitchen. Quinn sat Naya on the worktop so she could see what was going on. Quinn took the curry out of the oven and placed it on the side "What's that?" Naya asked pointing to the curry. "What's in the pot or the pot?" Quinn replied. "The Stuff in the pot? It smells funny" Naya wrinkled up her nose. Quinn laughed at her face "It's curry but if you don't want it I can make something else?" she asked. "Urmmm its ok I'll try it" Naya said not wanting to be rude. Quinn nodded and opened the pot lid, looking inside to see a black curry. She pulled a face and turned to Naya "I think we should order pizza". The younger girl looked confused but happy "Why?" she asked puzzled. Quinn walked over and picked her up of the kitchen countertop so she could see in the pot. "Yuck!" Naya giggled pulling "come on let's go and call in for a pizza" Quinn said taking Naya into Living room.

Santana's P.O.V:

Rachel was just lying there. She was unconscious and if she didn't wake up soon I was going to have to go to hospital with her. It had been a long day just to think this morning I was in a homeless shelter not knowing where I was going to sleep tonight but now I had a safe place with people who want to help me. It was so nice of them to buy Naya clothes and me some things to. I love how nice they're being to me considering I was so horrid to them in school. Then Rachel started to stir "Rachel are you ok?" I asked she tried to get up "No Rachel stay lying down" I said moving to sit at the end of her bed. "I'm going to be sick" She said getting out of bed and running to the bathroom. I chased after her to see her with her head over the toilet throwing up. I raced over and rubbed her back "It's okay Rachel" I tried to comfort her. "What happened?" she asked weakly. "Let's get you back to bed first" I said helping her up. Then Quinn knocked on the door "Ummm guys is everything ok in there?" she walked in and saw Rachel leaning on me. "Right I'm going to take care of Rachel now, I just ordered pizza and Naya's dying to show you her new clothes. When the pizza comes there's money on the shelf in the hall ready" She said. Then Rachel leapt off me and threw up in the toilet again. I tried to hold her hair back but Quinn pushed me away and did it instead. It was weird like she was Rachel's protector and no one else could help her. Rachel sat on the edge of the bathtub and held her head. "Can I go and lie down I feel light headed?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded and put her hand around Rachel waist to support her and they walked out, leaving me there. I sighed wondering why Quinn was so protective over her. I walked out and into the living room where Naya was looking through one of the bags "Mamí is Rachel okay? I heard her puking!" Naya said worried. I laughed at her facial expression as it was full of concern. "Yeah I think so Quinn's taking care of her now though, so you can show me your clothes" I smiled sitting down on the couch as she hurriedly picked up the closest bag and sat next to me. "This is from a shop called H&M" She pulled out 2 pairs of jeans, a pink t-shirt and a sparkly dress "Quinn said that the sparkles brought out my eyes" She smiled at me "That's great Nay" I smiled back.

Quinn's P.O.V:

It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been distracted this morning otherwise Rachel would be okay and not concussed. I helped her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. I sat on the end of her bed "Are you feeling any better Rach?" I asked her. "My head hurts and there's a bump, I feel all faint and dizzy" She rubbed her head and slurred her words. "You'll be fine. I just ordered pizza but just rest though, it will help your head but I'll get some ice to ease the bump" I smiled and turned out of the room into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and got a glass of water "Are you gonna tell your problem Fabray?" I jumped and span round to see Santana standing there "What do you mean?" I asked "You're really being over protective over Rachel" She said "It's my fault I just feel really bad cause if I'd fixed the cupboard then she'd be fine and not feeling dizzy and slurring her words" I said telling her why I was being so protective over Rachel. "Wait she's feeling dizzy and slurring her words?" Santana replied "Yeah and she said she felt all weird" I said quite confused at why she was so worried about Rachel. "Right we're going to the hospital, pack an overnight bag for Rachel I'm going to go and change because these are far too big for me" She said turning to go out the door "And thanks for the clothes" she shouted. I panicked and left the water and ice on the side of the kitchen and raced into Rachel's room. "Hey Quinn" She smiled sleepily "Keep her awake!" I heard Santana shout from the living room. "Hi Rachel stay awake for me please" I said grabbing a bag from her closet and filling it with pajamas, underwear and clothes before going into the bathroom to grab a wash bag and filling it with things. When I got back into Rach's room Santana was already getting her out of bed and helping her put on some shoes. Santana was wearing navy Aeropostle Joggers and a white hoodie as well as some of my sneakers "Hey they're my shoes!" I shouted "Look not the problem right now Q! Do you have a car or do we need a cab?" she asked worriedly. "I have a car I'll drive you sit in the back with Rachel….. Naya!" I remembered the younger girl. "She can come too she can sit in the front with you" Santana said. There was suddenly a knock at the door "THAT'S THE PIZZA!" Naya shouted racing past me to the door. I followed her and opened the door handing money to the pizza delivery, taking the pizza then closing the door. Naya danced around me as I carried the pizza into the kitchen. "Quinn!" I heard Santana shout. I walked into the hall "We need to go like right now Rachel says she's getting tired" I heard the panic in her voice I nodded and grabbed some shoes as well as a coat. "Naya! Grab a coat and shoes we're going out!" I shouted. "Rachel and I are going to start going to the car" Santana said walking past me with a bag on her shoulder and Rachel and her side. I handed her my keys and they left. "Ok can I bring some pizza?" Naya appeared in a pink coat and little sneakers "Yeah I'll bring a big box" I said going into the kitchen. I would need food too some I packed a flask of coffee, a pack of cookies and some water as well as the pizza. "Quinnie?" I jumped when I saw Naya standing there "Hmmm" I replied packing the food into a bag "Mamí shouted to bring a bucket incase Rachel gets ill again" I nodded grabbing a bucket from under the sink and slinging the bag over my shoulder. "Let's go Naya!" I grabbed the girl by the hand and we walked out into the hall, closing the door behind us. We climbed into the elevator in silence "Where are we going?" Naya asked excited. I sighed looking at her how do you explain to a little girl that we're going to a hospital cause Rachel's got a concussion? "Rachel's sicker that we thought so the proper doctors are going to check her over" I said. Her face fell as she looked worriedly at me she could tell I was upset and didn't want to talk about it so she nodded. When we got to the car Santana was standing outside of it while Rachel was in the back. "Finally you don't half take your time!" Santana shouted at us. I shrugged it off and handed her the bucket. Then helped Naya into the front seat before climbing into the driver's side. I started the car and began to drive to the hospital. Naya was looking out of the window deep in thought. I laughed to myself and drove as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. I pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. I turned to see Santana frozen staring at the building.

Santana's P.O.V:

Of all the hospitals she chose this one. This was the one where Naya was born. Things were good then because of the young mother's home I had someone there to help me. Then they'd thrown me on to the streets without anything. I didn't know I was crying until I heard the car doors being closed and Quinn shouting at me to hurry up. I was going to have to man up and put on a brave face. I opened the door and followed them into the hospital.

* * *

That's chapter 7! Please review and i'll try to update soon Thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

a/n: I just made this quickly as just had my first week back at school and haven't had much time to update! I'll try to update as soon as I can but can't promise when...

* * *

The group walked into the hospital, Rachel leaning on Quinn, Santana and Naya walking behind. Santana was trying her best not to cry. It hadn't changed a bit the same old chairs and signs. When they reached the ER Rachel was admitted and Put in a room. Quinn, Santana and Naya paced up and down outside the room whilst a doctor checked her over asking her questions such as "What's your name?" and "What's the date" to which she answered correctly. "You can have people in now" He said to her. "Thanks" she said. "Now we're going to keep you here overnight and prescribe you with medication to help you feel better" He said opening the door while Rachel nodded. The three girls who had been waiting outside the room walked in to see her. The doctor explained to Quinn what had happened.

Quinn's P.O.V:

Rachel was looking better now but she still looked pale. Naya was sat at the end of the bed babbling about some machine she'd seen in the hall. But Santana was sitting in a chair looking close to tears. We stayed for a while and watched what was on the small TV in her room before Rachel started to look tired. "So Rachel how about we leave you to rest? I'll phone in NYADA for you tomorrow" I said. "Wait you got into NYADA?" Santana said from her chair. Rachel nodded and Santana congratulated her. "Excuse me but visiting hours are just closing" A nurse said popping her head round the door to Rachel's room. We all nodded and said goodbye to Rachel leaving her with pizza and her clothes. "Come on let's go back to the apartment" I said helping Naya into the back seat of the car. Santana was sat in the front looking relieved that we'd left. I got in the driver's side and began to drive to the apartment. "Quinnie?" I heard Naya said from behind me. "Yes Naya?" I asked her. "When we get back can we eat the other pizza?" She asked me. I laughed "Yes Naya we can eat some pizza then it's late so you should be getting to bed" I said "We all should actually" I continued when I saw that it was 9:24. I didn't know that we'd been at the hospital for that long with Rachel. We pulled up a block away from the apartment and Naya was asleep. "I'll carry her up" I said getting out of the car and taking Naya out of Santana' arms "You're tired and I don't want you to drop her!" I said when Santana looked offended. We walked up in silence. We reached the front door and I let us in. "Follow me" I said taking Santana into my room and placing Naya on the bed. "I'll go and get the clothes for both of you from the living room" I walked out saying. I went into the messy living space and picked up some pajamas from one of the bags. Naya was awake by the time I went back in. "Quinnie are they the pajamas for me and Mamí?" Naya asked when I walked in. I nodded and handed them to her. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some of my own. "I'm going to shower and get ready. Santana once your dressed can you go and put the kettle on? I'll make us some tea when I get out of the shower" I shouted as I locked the bathroom door. I turned the shower on and took off my clothes waiting for the water to heat up. I stepped in letting the warm water cover my body. I normally think in the shower and then was no different. Why was Santana with a child? Who's the father? Why's she homeless? These were all questions I wanted answers too and I was determined to get them. I washed my hair and stood there until the water ran cold. I dried myself and put on my Pajamas, letting my wet hair drip down my back. There was a knock at the door "Quinn are you done Naya needs to get ready for bed?" Santana said. "Yeah just a second" I put my dirty clothes in the wash basket and unlocked the door letting the steam escape. Naya was stood there in her pink pajamas holding the toothbrush Rachel and I had picked out for her. I smiled at her and she sleepily smiled back. "Hurry up and I might read you a story" I said as she walked in. Santana was in the kitchen, I could hear her rattling cups around. "Santana go sit down I'll do this" I pushed her away. "No its ok your letting us stay here it's the least I can do" She said trying to help. "Fine, you can put the other pizza in fridge and we can heat it up tomorrow, I'll make the tea" I said stirring the water in the cups. Santana nodded and did as I'd instructed her. I put on the radio and started singing along to the song while making the tea. Santana joined in "Good to hear you can still sing" I nudged her arm. She looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Don't be like that San your voice is great don't be like that you could beat anyone in a sing off" I said hugging her. "What happened to Quinn Fabray HIBC?" She said stepping away from me and eyeing me up and down. "We'll talk later" I said seriously as Naya appeared at the doorway holding the soft bunny Rachel and I had brought her. "Hey Naya" I said picking her up and danced with her to the song before Santana snatched her off me. "We were dancing!" I protested. "She needs to sleep it's almost 10 for goodness sake Quinn, She'll get all worked up and won't sleep!" She walked out the room with Naya, I followed. She placed Naya down in the bed and tucked her in. "Night Night Quinn see you in the morning" She smiled sleepily at me. I walked to the side of my bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I just need to grab some things for tomorrow" I said walking over to my draws and pulling out clothes and a sweater. Santana stood there watching me. "Night Naya" I said walking out of my room and into Rachel's. It was a bit of a mess from where we'd left earlier, there was a few stray shoes and some shirts too. I tidied them up and then placed my clothes in a neat pile on her dresser before going back into the kitchen to finish making the tea.

Santana's P.O.V:

After a long day Naya was sleeping peacefully next to me on the bed. I slowly got up and kissed her before leaving the room. I walked into the Living room to see Quinn sitting there watching the news. "Hey your tea's in the kitchen" She said looking at me "come straight back in here though, we need to talk". I gulped I knew this was going to happen eventually but not this soon. I wandered in to the kitchen taking my time as I picked up the cup. To my surprise it was still warm not cold as I'd expected. I walked back into the living room where Quinn was now sat with the TV off. "Ok what do you want to know?" I asked as I sat next to her, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. She sat silently thinking for a while. "Ummm ok then, why were you homeless?" she began. I didn't want to answer I couldn't bear to even think about it. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it trying to figure out what to say. I could feel tears in my eyes as I started talking "Wwwhen my pparrenttss found out aabbout Naya" I stopped now full on crying. This was harder than I thought it would be. "They… They" I stopped again and looked up at Quinn who gave me an encouraging smile. "They kicked me out and I ran away" I blurted out. Quinn was sat there with her mouth open staring at me. "So I went through the same thing and you didn't even think about contacting me?!" She angrily shouted jumping up. She looked really mad. I hugged my knees tighter and let the tears pour out my eyes. "Sorry" She mumbled sitting back down and hugging me. "I just thought you'd come to me if that ever happened?" She said looking at me. "Look I knew what you were going through and it's hard, I know but you ran away…. We could have helped you, The New Directions helped me they would have helped you too!" She said looking at me her eyes looking watery. Beth was still be a touchy subject with her. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight, I needed to leave Lima everyone would have known" I said trying to stop crying. She handed me a tissue and sipped at her tea. "How old is Naya then?" She asked calmly. "Naya's 4 almost 5" I said my voice shaky. Quinn counted on her fingers and looked at me "Is there a date?" She asked. "Umm yeah 12th December" I smiled as she jumped up and grabbed her laptop from the small table in the corner. "Right we have just over a month to plan then" She smiled opening up a webpage. "Right what does she like?" Quinn grinned.

* * *

Any ideas who Naya's dad should be? Please review Thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here is the 9th chapter enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

The two girls stayed up scrolling through the computer pages. "How about something pink? All girls like pink" Quinn said yawning. "Yeah she likes pink" Santana mumbled almost asleep. Quinn handed Santana the laptop and stood up to stretch her legs her eyes caught the clock "Santana it's 1:30!" She shouted surprised time had gone so fast. The other girl sat up straight "That explains why I'm so tired" She said stretching her arms. "I'll shut the laptop off and you can use the bathroom first" the taller girl said pulling Santana off the couch. Santana nodded and exited the room. Quinn turned off the laptop and took the empty mugs into the kitchen. She washed them and got herself a glass of water to take to bed with her. When Santana exited the living room she went into Quinn's room to pick up her pajamas and wash set she'd been given. She was careful not to wake the sleeping child, who thankfully didn't stir. As she moved into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror wearing her new joggers and top. She pulled them off to reveal her emaciated body. She could easily see the definition of all of her ribs and her arms were thin too. She shuddered at the sight of herself and quickly cover up with the pajamas that Naya had gotten her. They were big but not massive. The unicorns reminded her of Brittany and she cursed herself for not asking where Brittany was. She wandered over to the sink to brush her teeth, she loved the minty freshness that was left in her mouth. After she'd washed up she departed the bathroom to see Quinn standing there with her arms crossed angrily. "What took you so long!?" She demanded. Santana suddenly felt small at the change in Quinn's attitude. Quinn immediately realized that Santana wasn't happy and leant in to hug her to which Santana fell into. "Do you want to talk?" Quinn asked the girl in her arms. Santana shook her head but didn't release the embrace. "San as much I'm enjoying this hug your bones are digging into me" The Latina quickly let go and hung her head in sorrow. "Hey, go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" Quinn said walking past her into the bathroom. Santana nodded and headed across the hall to where Naya was resting. She crawled under the sheets and huddled up to Naya's warm body.

Quinn's P.O.V:

I finished up in the bathroom and went to Rachel's room. The room was kind of a mess but not too much. I was too tired to tidy so I dove under the sheets and immediately fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but it was still dark when I awoke. There was a knock on the bedroom door "come in" I mumbled sleepily. Santana appeared at the door looking upset. "Come here what up?" I said becoming less sleepy. She walked slowly over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't sleep" She said looking at the floor. "But my bed is so comfy?" I asked confused. She sighed and looked at me "Why are you doing this?" She said seriously. "Because it's winter and you were homeless, I'm making it up to you" I smiled pulling her under the sheet with me. "Making up for what?" She asked laying on the pillow. We looked up at the ceiling until I answered "We I was first pregnant with…." I paused not sure if I could talk about it. She squeezed my arm for support. "When I was…. you know I stayed at your house for ages until Mercedes took me in and I want to thank you for it" I said rolling over to look at her. She smiled and nodded "Thank you I just wanted to know so I could sleep knowing you were actually being nice" She said getting up and out of the bed. "No stay!" I said a little too eagerly. "Ok" She said laying back down next to me. She Smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep all most instantly. I looked at the clock saying it was 3 and decided to sleep now so I could get up and make breakfast.

0o0o0o0o0

I woke up to the sound of crying from the other room. I jolted awake to see Santana resting peacefully next to me but the sound of terror continued. I got up carefully not to wake the sleeping girl and walked out of the room. I knew it was Naya in my room so I walked across there and into the room. As I expected she was sitting in the bed tears streaming down her face and her lips in a stubborn pout. She was so much like Santana at that age. She jumped off the bed and jumped on me when she saw me walk in. "Quinnie! I got scared, Mamí wasn't here when I woke up and I got upset" She stopped crying and I picked her up. "Mamí slept with me last night she.. umm she…." I said. I didn't know what to say to her. How do you tell a 4 year old that her mom had to check stuff with me? "Never mind let's get you some breakfast hoe about some pancakes? Do you like pancakes?" I asked her. "Ummm I don't know" She said wrinkling her nose in thought. "Don't worry I'm sure you will" I laughed taking her into the front room. "You can watch some cartoons while I cook" I told her placing her on the couch. "Watch cartoons'?" She asked. I gasped and sat next to her reaching for the remote. "Right they are drawing coming to life" I told her. I flicked through the channels until I reached nickelodeon. "This is SpongeBob square pants" I pointed to the screen. She nodded eyes glued to the screen. It amazed me that the TV show was still running even after all these years. I explained what was going on and who was who for a full episode. "I'll go make some pancakes" I said getting up off the couch. The clock read 9 so I knew I'd better eat and get ready so I could get Rachel from the hospital.

No One's P.O.V:  
Quinn mixed the batter before pouring it in to the pan to cook. When she had a stack she took them into the living room and placed them on the table. Naya looked up from her position on the couch "Are they _Pancakes_?" She asked walking over. Quinn nodded and helped her onto the table. Quinn ran out and grabbed some butter and syrup. "Right now you put on these" She put the butter and syrup on Naya's pancake. "Then you eat it" She said demonstrating by cutting it up and putting it in her mouth. Naya copied dropping the syrup down her pajamas. Quinn laughed and grabbed a cloth to clean her up. "Don't worry I'll run you a bath later" She said. Naya nodded "This is good stuff" Naya said her mouth full of food, Quinn smiled. After they both finished Quinn cleaned up the plates and Naya continued to watch the TV. "Right follow me that's enough TV for now let's get you in a bath you're covered in syrup" Quinn said turning off the TV. Naya pouted but followed Quinn into the bathroom. Quinn turned on the water and poured in the bubble mixture. "What shall we do today?" Quinn asked sorting out Naya some towels. Naya shrugged "Mamí always says she wants me to do well at a school, we could go to a school?" She smiled. Quinn's heart melted as Naya spoke, No child wants to go to school at the weekend. "I was think that we could go out for a coffee and buy Santana some clothes" Quinn suggests. "Ooooh she can get pretty clothes!" Naya squeaked. Quinn put her finger to her lips and told her to stay quiet. The bath ran to full and Quinn helped Naya out of her clothes. Quinn gasped when she saw the small girl's ribs poking out of her skin. "Naya when was the last time you ate?" She asked her voice full of concern. "Mamí made sure I had something at least once a day, sometimes she'd even give me her food but I didn't eat yesterday after I got here" Naya smiled slipping into the tub. Quinn nodded and grabbed the shampoo. She rubbed it into Naya's hair "That feels nice" The younger girl grinned. Quinn laughed at the relaxed smile that had appeared on Naya's face. She washed it out and gave her some bath toy's to play with. Quinn joined in with her game until her phone rang. "Stay still and don't do anything stupid" She warned Naya. She marched out of the bathroom into the hall to pick up her phone. "Hello?" She asked

"Hi Quinn just checking you're still up for next week" The voice said

"What?" Quinn asked

"The annual Glee reunion!" The voice squeaked

She suddenly realized it was Mr. Schue and next week was the glee reunion.

"Ummm yeah about that.… I'll have to get back to you on that something has come up but I'll see if I can work around it. Is it possible for me to bring someone extra?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure you can bring someone, the more the merrier! Can Rachel still come I can't wait to hear about how NYADA is this year!" He exclaimed

"Rachel had an incident last night, nothing serious though. But this thing has effected both of us and if she's ok with it we might be able to tell you but at the moment I'll have to wait for Rachel"

"Oh I hope she's ok….. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be trying your best to come" He replied

"Yeah, well any way Mr. Schue I have to go now" She said as she remembered Naya in the bathroom.

"Ok just left me know if you can't come then"

"Sure thing bye" She hung up the phone and turned around to see Santana in the doorway. "W-w-w-a-a- was that Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

* * *

A/N I will be including the reunion in the next few chapter


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V:

"W-w-w-a-a- was that Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"Oh shit" I mumbled under my breath. Santana took a step towards me, she looked calm but that wasn't going to last long.

"W-w-why were you talking to him?" She asked shakily. I sighed knowing she wanted answers from me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked not wanting to explain everything to her.

"I know that I'm that something that's come up and that you and Rachel need to explain yourselves" She said angrily.

"Right" I sighed pulling her into my bedroom.

"Well every year we have a Glee club reunion to see what everyone's up to…. Normally we have it in the summer but we were all busy this year so we decided to do a Christmas party at Mr. Schue's house in Lima and it happens to be next week" I said sitting down on the bed. Santana sat next to me and sighed deeply

"Are you going?" She asked

"Well that's what I need to ask Rachel, who I should probably be picking up now" I said looking at my watch.

"C-c-c-c-c-could I-I-I Come?" she asked shakily. I turned to look at her shocked that she'd just asked to come back to Lima.

"You do know it's in Lima right?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I want to go I feel like I need to go. To make sure everyone's ok and tell everyone I'm ok" She nodded.

"But your parents….." I started to be cut off by her.

"I don't give a damn about them! Their missing out on mine and Naya's lives and I don't care I know I don't need them to take care of me!" She shouted.

"Ok then I'll still have to speak to Rachel though and book plane tickets for you and Naya as well as get you some clothes!" I poked her in the arm.

"Where's Naya I need my good morning hug" She smiled standing up.

"In the bath" I said "I was watching her when I was on the phone" I continues when Santana shot me a look.

She nodded and walked out. While I went and got ready to collect Rachel

Santana's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe that I'd just said that I wanted to go back to Lima with Naya. I angrily sighed as I walked into the bathroom. I laughed when I saw Naya was covered in bath foam.

"Good morning mi amor" I said kissing her head

"Mamí you're awake! I've had the funnest morning with Quinnie" She grinned when I walked in.

"What did you do then?" I asked blowing bath foam into the air.

"Well I got up and you wasn't there" She pouted "So I cried and then Quinnie came and made me happy. Then we watched SpongeBob and ate pancakes" She grinned splashing me with the water.

"No, no hagas eso" (No don't do that) I scolded her for splashing.

"Lo siento mamí" (sorry) She frowned

"Cheer up Naya it sounds like you had fun today" I said happily. She nodded and started to shiver.

"Mamí it's cold" She said rubbing her arms.

"Ok baby I'll go ask Quinn for a towel stay put" I said putting foam on her head. I left the bathroom and headed to the living room to see a pile of pancakes and a cup of coffee. "Quinn!" I shouted causing her to run into the room half-dressed and a worried expression on her face. I laughed.

"What do you want Lopez?" She said grumpily when she realized that I didn't need help.

"Sorry" I stopped laughing "Are theses pancakes for me?" I asked looking at the stack

"Yeah I made them earlier" She said proudly.

"Cool and where's a towel Naya said she's cold and wants to get out of the bath now"

"Oh right" She said walking into the hall and getting a towel from a cupboard and handing it to me before walking back into her room. I giggled and went back to the bathroom "Aquí está su toalla" (Here's your towel) I said pulling Naya out of the bathtub. "Gracais" She shivered as I wrapped her up in the towel. I picked her up and she hugged me tight not letting go. "Come on Naya let's get you dressed" I said taking her out of the room. I got the Quinn's door and knocked "Come in!" Quinn shouted. I opened the door to see the room covered with clothes and makeup as well as loud music playing.

"Woah what happened here?" I said throwing a top at her. She rolled her eyes and put in in a draw then turned down her music.

"I was getting ready to go collect Rachel, You?" she asked in reply

"Naya need's to get dressed, don't you Nay?" I tickled her causing her to giggle and kick her legs.

"Mamí! Mamí stop stop please stop!" She laughed. I dropped her onto the bed and smiled at her.

"Do you need a hair dryer or something?" Quinn asked tidying up

"Nah I'm just gonna plait it or something. Do you know where her clothes are?" I asked sitting next to Naya on the bed.

"Here this will look good on her today as it's raining she needs to wrap up warm don't you?" Quinn said throwing a bag at Naya.

"Yeah I don't wanna get sick" The little girl nodded in admiration for Quinn.

"Ok let's get you dressed then" I said helping Naya dry off. Then I put her clothes on her so she was wearing some jeans and a knitted jump as well as some fluffy socks. I neatly plaited her hair so it was in two braids down each side of her face.

"Perfect baby girl" I kissed her on the head making hug me.

"Right now what do I get to wear today then?" I asked Naya. She shrugged and pointed to Quinn who handed me a bag.

"Some stuff might be too big some might be too small but there probably is something for you to wear" Quinn said going back to tiding the mess.

"Thanks" I said riffling through the bag. I found some jeans and a sweater that looked the right size that was until Quinn took the sweater away "that's mine" she said causing me to roll my eyes and find another top. I eventually found a black tank top and decided to wear that.

"Here's another bag full of underwear and stuff like that" Quinn said pulling out hair straighteners and starting on her hair.

"Thanks I'm gonna be in the bathroom showering. Behave mija and if you need anything ask Quinn" I said patting Naya on the head making her scowl.

"Don't do that mamí!" She shouted.

"Go get dressed I've already had a few texts from Rachel saying hurry up! Don't worry me and mini Lopez will go watch some more cartoons" Quinn said

"CARTOONS!" Naya grinned excitedly.

"Fine" I said walking out the room to get dressed.

No One's P.O.V:

Quinn sat and finished straightening her hair while Naya wondered around the room picking up random objects. "Is that mamí?" she asked pointing at a picture of Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Quinn turned to look at it.

"Yep that's her" Quinn smiled at her.

"What are you wearing?" She asked inquisitively.

"Me and your mamí were cheerleaders at our school and that's what we had to wear" The blonde told her "Do you wanna go watch cartoons while mamí's in the shower?" She said before she started asking questions about Brittany.

"Sure I'd like that!" Naya grinned.

The pair walked into the living room and turned on the TV to watch some more SpongeBob. They sang along to the theme song and laughed at all the funny things until Santana walked in wearing her jeans and tank, her hair straightened down her back.

"Wow Lopez you clean up good" Quinn said smiling up at her

"Thank you I was wondering if you had a jacket I could wear?" She shivered slightly causing Quinn to jump up and go and grab one.

"Hey Nay" Santana sat down next to her daughter and tickled her.

"Mamí No lo hagas" (Don't do that) She sulked

"Sorry baby" The older Latina pouted.

"Come watch Sponge Bob with me it's really good" Naya smiled at Santana crawling into her lap and cuddling her.

"I like it here mamí" She smiled happily.

"Good mija" Santana said kissing her head.

Quinn walked back in with a jacket for Santana and handed it to her. "Do you wanna go get Rachel now? It's after 10 so we can go get her" She said pulling on a coat and shoes.

"Sure, Naya go grab some shoes and a coat" Santana said messing up her daughter's hair.

"MAMÍ no me gusta!" She shouted running to get her things.

"I like the fact that she speaks Spanish" Quinn nudged Santana in the arm causing the Latina to blush.

"Thanks it's so we could talk without other people listening" She replied.

Quinn's P.O.V:

After Naya gathered her coat Santana helped her put it on and we walked out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"I like it in here" Naya said pushing one of the buttons.

"Do you now?" San said picking her up and placing her on her hip.

"Yeah it's fun" She smiled at San happily. We walked out to the car and I put Naya in the back which she pouted at so I had to tell her that she could sit in the front on the way back. I climbed in the driver's side and began to drive to the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We arrived and Naya leapt out of the car excitedly holding the flowers we picked up along the way to the hospital.

As we entered the building I noticed Santana going pale and sad.

"Naya how about you lead the way?" I asked watching San take deep breaths.

"Ok she's on the 4th floor" She nodded holding up 3 fingers and walking slightly ahead of us.

"What's wrong and give me any of that 'it's nothing' crap, I need answers Lopez" I said glaring at the Latina.

"It's just…." She sighed "It's the hospital where my dad worked for a while and where Naya was born, I'm just scared someone might recognize me and I'll have to explain to them that my dad's fine or say that he's back in Lima when the truth is I don't know" She said crying slightly as we followed Naya down the hall.

"Oh San you could have just stayed in the car or something" I put my arm round her shoulder.

"No it's fine I want to see Rachel" She said swallowing her tears.

"Ok but next time tell me if something's wrong, Naya into the elevator please!" I shouted at the younger girl walking in front. She turned around gave me thumbs up before holding the doors open for me and San. We went up in silence and then walked to Rachel's room. I could hear talking and people laughing inside.

"Who's in there?" Naya asked pulling on my coat.

"I don't know how about we go in and find out?" I said taking her hand "San stay out here for a bit and calm down" I told her opening the door.

"Ok I'm gonna find a bathroom or something to clean up a bit" She said turning away.

Naya walked in front of me as we entered. "RACHELLLLLL!" Naya shouted jumping on the bed next to Rachel.

"Hey Rach" I walked over to hug her before looking at who was stood next to her.

"Sam? Mercedes?" I questionably looked at the pair.

"Who else would it be girl? Now come give me a hug" She opened her arms for me to fall into.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked looking at them.

"Just another baby checkup before we go back to Lima" Sam said rubbing Mercedes tummy.

"Yeah when's the little one due?" I asked sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Just before Christmas. And talking of little ones who's her mom?" Mercedes asked pointing to Naya who was fiddling with Rachel's hair. I panicked and looked to Rachel to explain.

"Ummm…" I said not sure what to say.

"My mamí's called Santana!" Naya beamed brightly.

* * *

That was chapter 10! Please review Thanks xx


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

"My mamí's called Santana!" Naya beamed brightly.

There was silence as we all stared at the girl who was fiddling with the hospital tag on Rachel wrist.

"Did she just say Santana Lopez? As in the bitch that left Lima Santana?" Mercedes asked breaking the silence

"Mercedes language!" Rachel shouted.

"That's her name and she's from Lima too!" Naya smiled even more brightly.

"Explain!" Mercedes said standing in front of me.

"My friend, Santana from work was busy so I said I'd take care of her kid" I prayed she'd take it as an answer.

"Hell no that ain't a good enough answer in my book! Start talking sister" She sat next to me demanding me to answer.

"Ummm well….. I ummm…. Well I…" I said trying to figure out the right way to do this, looking around the room hoping words would place themselves in my mouth.

"Quinnie I need to go to the bathroom" Naya stated standing up off the bed and taking my hand, saving me.

"Ok Naya, I'll be back in a minute!" I shouted to the others as I was dragged out of the room. I prayed Rachel could keep her mouth shut for the time I was going for. I turned to look at the child holding my hand who was skipping slightly.

"Who are those people? And how do they mamí?" She asked seriously, stopping by the door to the bathroom.

"I don't know how much your mamí's told you so I can't really say anything" I said as we entered. Santana was stood at the sink reapplying lip gloss, Naya immediately let go of my hand and raced over to hug San.

"Mamí there are these people in Rachel's room and they say they know you because I told them your name! There from Lima too and I think they're called ummm… Sam and Mercedes!" She smiled proudly at her achievement of remembering their names. I watched as Santana's face fell and she looked over at me.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Santana shouted at me.

"I don't know, we just walked into her room and they were there" I said calmly.

"Do they know I'm here?" She replied.

"I didn't say anything to them, they asked who Naya's mom was and well Naya answered Santana, then Mercedes said Santana Lopez from Lima and Naya said that's you, they're waiting for me to come back with an explanation and I don't know what to say" I rushed out.

"Naya do you need to pee?" She asked kneeling down to her daughter's level.

"Yes mamí that's why I'm here" She replied skipping into the stall dragging San by the hand.

"Go back we'll be there in a minute, I think they deserve an explanation" She sighed closing the stall door. I nodded and walked back to the room. When I got back they immediately noticed to absence of the child.

"I'm pretty sure there was a kid there a minute ago" Sam said now sitting in the chair I was sitting in.

"Yeah I did she's with her _Mom"_ I Replied

Rachel sat up straight and looked at me.

"Wait is she going to-"

"Yeah she wanted to" I cut her off.

"Thank goodness because I couldn't have kept it from them a moment longer" Rachel sighed.

"Right whatever" Mercedes started "So what happen to your head?"

"I ummm forgot to fix the shelf that broke at my party and it kinda fell on Rachel" I said guiltily

"You mean the one that Britt broke three months ago?" Sam said

"Yeah that one" I smiled.

"Next time make sure Britt doesn't dance in the kitchen" He continued smiling at me.

"Shit!" Rachel suddenly cursed.

"What's wrong are you ok do you need a doctor?" I asked rushing to her side.

"You're acting like you're my girlfriend or something Quinn, I'm fine but Santana must be worried sick or something" she said seriously at me as if it was obvious.

"Sorry, but what about Santana?" I asked curiously.

"She must be freaking out or something we haven't said a word about Britt she must be wondering what happened to her, what do we tell her?" Rachel said filling my mind with so many thoughts.

I remembered that night which Britt came over to my house crying.

_Quinn had just finished her history essay and was just about to go to sleep when a knock at her window made her jump. She climbed out of bed and opened it to see a very upset looking Brittany. "Britt what's wrong?" She asked letting the taller blonde into her room. "Ssssa Saaa Saaaannnn" She cried into Quinn's shoulder. "Brittany what happened to her?" Quinn asked getting curious to why her best friend was in tears. "I saw her she she she was ggggetting on tttto a bus tttooo Nnnew Yorrrk with a bbbbag and ssssshe wasssss crying tooooo" Brittany howled. "Come on Britt are you sure it's her?" Quinn asked getting the other girl into the bed and under some blankets. "Yyyyess I wwwwent over tttto ttto toooo her house aaaaand hhhher parrrentsss saidddd tttthey'ddd kiccckkeddd herrr oooooouuuutt" She sobbed. Quinn suddenly went empty and the realization began to sink in causing her to cry along with her friend. "Wwwee'll bbbe ookkkay BBBBritt" She hugged the blonde girl._

"I don't know" I said thinking about what to say to either of the girls "We'll have to figure it out soon though" I said thinking about how she was coming to Lima now.

"Why?" Rachel asked looking at me.

"I'll explain later" I said as I heard Naya laughing wildly down the hall.

She soon skipped in and jumped on to me smiling like crazy. Santana then followed looking so nervous and pale.

"Umm hi?" She asked looking at Sam and Mercedes who sat staring at her looking so shocked.

No one spoke for a while and it was Mercedes who spoke first.

"I'm so glad you're alive" She stood up and hugged her as if she was the most fragile thing on earth.

"I'm so sorry" Santana started to cry into her.

"Oh Santana don't cry" Mercedes pulling out of the hug to look at her "You need to explain though".

"Right ummm well can I just explain in Lima in front of everyone though?" She said.

"What?!" Everyone else in the room shouted at her causing us to laugh.

"I'm coming to the reunion and it's a surprise so don't go and open your big mouth wheezy" Santana smiled looking like herself for the first time since she'd arrived "Oh and congrats on the kid" She added.

"What the hell do you mean you're coming to Lima?!" Rachel demanded looking angry.

"I need to tell everyone I'm okay" Santana said

"Come on Rach it'd been fun we could all go on the plane together and sing songs at the reunion?" I said trying to persuade her.

"I guess it would be fun to do a duet with San oh and we can go to the new swimming pool in Lima too, Naya would love that right?" She smiled happily.

"Sounds like fun but we need to be off our flight is in 4 hours and we don't want to miss it" Sam stated helping Mercedes out of the chair she'd retired to.

"You're going to Lima today?" I asked.

"Yeah my mom wants to take me baby shopping and Sam's brother has a football game so we're going out early but we'll see you there. I promise we won't say a thing" She hugged us all and they walked out leaving us in the room.

"Are we going on vacation mamí?" Naya asked happily.

"We sure are mija!" Santana beamed

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rachel's POV:

After signing out of the hospital we went shopping for some clothes for Santana then returned back to the apartment completely exhausted.

"I'm gonna make some pasta" Quinn shouted walking into the kitchen.

"Ok I'm gonna book us some plane tickets" I replied. Naya ran off to play with some new toys she'd gotten whilst shopping today. I sat on the living room couch and picked up the laptop and began to search online for cheap flights when I felt the couch dip.

"I can't let you do this" Santana said

"Do what?" I asked not sure what she was going on about

"Pay for all this, you're doing too much as it is without paying for this as well" She said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well how else are you going to get there then?" I said continuing to search and scroll.

"I was think I could get a job" She stated.

"Ok then doing what?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Well I could be a waitress I saw an opening in one of the café's nearby I was thinking I could go and ask about getting a job there" She spoke nervously.

"What about Naya though? She can't go with you, Quinn works too and I have school" I told her making her think.

"Quinn doesn't always work though she sometimes works from home and I won't be working everyday either" She replied as if she'd thought this through.

"Ok go and ask in the morning then the worst they can do is say no" I told.

"Yeah and also thanks for the clothes at least I can wear stuff now that fits but I will pay you back" She said standing up.

"I'm gonna go play with Naya" She walked off leaving me to scroll all alone. I found a flight that caught my eye that was on Thursday and the reunion was on Saturday, so it would give us time to do something in Lima. The price wasn't too bad either and it gave us another couple of days to pack.

"Quinn I'm about to book the flight want to come and look at the price and dates?" I shouted. She appeared with tomato sauce down her top and flour on her face.

"Sure" She said looking over my shoulder at the screen "Yep those dates are good with me I've got the next two weeks off anyway".

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Why do you think Rachel?" She looked at me before mouthing 'Santana' and walking off. I booked the flight and turned on the TV to watch the music news, noticing the voice sounded familiar. I looked up from the laptop to see Brittany being interviewed on some talk show.

"So Miss Pierce I hear you were in a high school glee club, is this true?"

"Yes that's very true, we were called the New Directions and we won a couple of show choir competitions" Brittany replied.

"So this picture isn't photo shopped?" The interviewer says revealing the same picture as the one in my room.

Brittany laughed "No no that's not photo shopped I'm in the back next to my friends Quinn and Sugar"

"Ahhh I see and who's that in the front?"

"That's Rachel and Finn they were the main singers of the group, Rachel has an amazing voice" My heart warmed at her comment.

"Do you have any contact with them anymore?"

"Yeah we're actually having a reunion at the end of this week"

"That's great but I also hear you were a cheerleader too"

"Yes I was that too" She grinned

"And we have a picture of that too" The interviewer showed the picture of Britt, San and Quinn in Quinn's room.

"Oh god look at how short that skirt was" Brittany blushed.

"Who's the other girl, we've established that that's Quinn"

I gulped wondering what Brittany would answer.

"That's Santana"

"Who's Santana?"

"Santana was my best friend from middle school"

"That's sweet, do you still see her?"

"No unfortunately not, she left a long time ago"

"Where did she go?"

"To be honest I'm not sure"

"Well that's a shame" The interviewer said moving on quickly "Well that's all for today folks that was Brittany Pierce, professional dancer who has danced for singers such as Lady Gaga, Katy Perry and Justin Timberlake. I'm –"I jumped as the screen turned black. I turned around to look at Quinn holding some plates and looking very sternly at me.

"What the hell Rachel!" She whispered angrily "Do you know what would have happened if Santana had walked in on you and saw Brittany on the TV"

"Sorry, I just turned it on for a moment I was going to turn it off but then she said stuff about glee club and then she mentioned _Santana_" I said whispering the last part.

"The more of a reason to turn it off" She said placing the plates on the table "God Rachel why don't you think things through before you do them!" She shouted.

"Sorry I didn't mean to"

"You never mean to do anything but before you know it you've got a problem and I'm the one solving it!" She bitterly spoke glaring at me

"Quinn relax just a minute you'll get the other's in here if you don't keep your voice down and I don't want to get in trouble"

"There you go again think about yourself, you didn't think about how this could affect San and Naya you thought about how you'd get in trouble! Learn to think about other before yourself and just grow up!" She shouted walking out of the room leaving me to stand there in the middle of the room before Santana walked in and sat down at the table.

"What was that about?" she asked placing some bread on the table.

"Ummm she just realized she had left the pasta on the stove" I lied.

"OK then…" she laughed

"I booked the flights by the way. We leave at 6 am on Thursday"

"This Thursday? That's soon"

"Yeah the reunion is on Saturday so if we get there early we can do stuff in Lima like visit the school and go to breadstix and get some food"

"Sounds good to me. QUINN HURRY UP I NEED FOOD!" Santana shouted causing Quinn to walk in with 4 plates and a bottle of wine.

"Quinn I do have a kid you know that right?"

"I know I'm just about to get her some juice or something" Quinn rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Santana called Naya in and we started to eat the pasta that Quinn had made for us.

"Quinnie this is some good pasta" Naya said as Quinn walked back in causing the blonde to smile.

"Thanks little Lopez" She said patting Naya on the head. After we'd eaten I cleaned up with Naya before we sat back on the couch with Quinn and Santana.

"What are you watching mamí?"

"Boring news stuff, how about you go and get some toys to play with baby?" Santana said pointing to the hallway.

"Okay mamí I'll go and get some dolls that Rachel got me" She skipped out.

"Okay what's going on between you two?" Santana said looking at me and Quinn who were sat at opposite ends of the room. Quinn and I gave each other a shocked look and turned back to Santana "Look whatever's happened talk about it" She said changing over the channel to the one that I'd been watching earlier and of course the same show as earlier was being re-run. Quinn looked at me and mouthed 'do something'.

"Santana please could you change the channel I think there was something good about to come on after the news" I said hopefully.

"Nah it was just some old rerun of something stupid this is the real life stuff" She smiled pointing at the TV.

"Yeah but I saw this earlier" I pleaded.

"No I haven't watched TV in ages and I need to catch up with the world" She said relaxing back into the chair.

"And now please welcome on to the couch Brittany Pierce!" The presenter said as a Brittany walked out onto the interviewing area. I turned to Santana who just stared at the TV with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

That was chapter 11

Please review thanks xx


End file.
